La Fusión de los Mundos
by HikariCaelum
Summary: El Mundo Digital ha cambiado, el Mundo Real ya no es lo que era. Los antiguos elegidos no están dispuestos a regalar la libertad, el gobierno no piensa soltar el poder. Pero, quizá, en esta lucha hay mucho más que opiniones distintas. [Para Sybilla's Song]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para Sybilla's Song por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!

* * *

.

 **La Fusión de los Mundos**

.

— **1** —

 _Los bandos_

.

Taichi caminaba a paso tranquilo. Tenía el teléfono pegado a la oreja y ponía los ojos en blanco de vez en cuando.

— _Te lo digo en serio_ —se oía al otro lado del aparato—. _Mi hermano dice que…_

—No es que no me fíe de él, ¿vale? Pero no sería la primera vez que se equivoca.

— _Podemos concertar otra cita._

—Te recuerdo que esto es urgente.

— _Y yo te recuerdo que no nos sirves de nada en la cárcel…_

—Jou, tengo que colgar. Tómate una tila.

El móvil acabó en el bolsillo de Taichi. Bajó la cremallera de su chaqueta, para poder quitársela, cuando llegó a una tienda. Era pequeña, poco luminosa y llena de trastos viejos. Takeru solía llamarlos _de coleccionista_ pero a él solo le parecían cosas inútiles.

El dependiente, un anciano con unas gafas enormes, no pareció darse cuenta de que había entrado. Tras esquivar una gramola que dificultaba el paso, Taichi pudo ver a una chica.

Era alta, o quizá no tanto si se quitara esos elegantes zapatos de tacón. Su larga melena era rubia y estaba llena de gruesos tirabuzones. En las manos tenía un antiguo vinilo de Édith Piaf, sus dedos estaban dejando marcas de polvo.

—«La vie en rose» —leyó él, mirando por encima del hombro de la chica—. A mí siempre me ha gustado más la otra canción conocida de ella. ¿Cómo era?

Empezó a tararear una melodía. La rubia se dio la vuelta y lo miró con desaprobación.

—Una forma perfecta de destrozar una melodía. —Dejó el vinilo en su sitio y rebuscó por las estanterías llenas de ellos.

—¿Cómo se llamaba la canción?

—«Non, je ne regrette rien» —respondió ella, en un perfecto francés.

—Impronunciable para mí. Tú en cambio lo haces genial, ¿hablas muchos idiomas?

—Bastantes, señor.

—Acabas de echarme un montón de años encima. Y no creo que nos llevemos tantos como para que me trates de usted.

—Soy educada, _señor_.

Taichi sonrió, al mismo tiempo que sonaba la pequeña campanilla de la puerta y entraba un sudoroso pelirrojo. Echó un rápido vistazo a la tienda y apresuró el paso hacia el joven, pero se paró en seco cuando vio que había alguien más.

—¿Qué estás…?

—Tranquilo, mi querido Izzy, ya estoy contigo —interrumpió Taichi. Se volvió hacia la rubia y pegó los labios a su oído—. Lo que buscaba, ya lo tengo. La próxima vez deberías ser más rápida.

Apareció un brillo peligroso en los ojos azules de ella.

—Tengo lo que yo buscaba, señor. _Au revoir_.

Le mostró un papel y sonrió con malicia. Se metió por una puerta trasera, pero él no pudo seguirla, porque de pronto tenía una pistola rozándole la sien.

—Disculpe, joven —dijo el dueño de la tienda—, pero el dinero es dinero.

—Lo comprendo. Y la libertad es la libertad, discúlpeme a mí.

Sonrió, antes de dar un codazo al anciano, haciendo que el arma se le escapase de las manos.

—¡Corre, corre! —gritó el pelirrojo, abriendo la puerta.

Salieron a toda velocidad de allí. Recorrieron varias calles así y otras más a paso ligero. Pararon en un callejón y dieron cinco golpes, con un ritmo determinado, en una pequeña puerta roja. Alguien la abrió y ellos pasaron, después de mirar a su alrededor.

—¡¿Izzy?! ¿Qué clase de nombre en clave es ese? ¡Me apellido Izumi, por si no lo recuerdas!

—¿Es lo único que tienes que decir después de que me apunten con una pistola en la cabeza? Kou, qué mal amigo eres.

Jou los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? Ha salido mal, ¿verdad? Te avisé de que Shuu…

—Tengo los datos, tómalos —dijo Taichi, dándole un pequeño casete.

—Menos mal. Pero Koushiro…

—Sí, me han pillado —se quejó el aludido—. Se acabó estar de infiltrado para mí. Hola a la vida clandestina. Esto no le va a gustar nada a Mimi... ¡Mimi! Tengo que llamarla.

—Yo me encargo —dijo Hikari.

Todos se dieron la vuelta para mirarla. El pequeño local empezaba a parecer asfixiante con tantas personas allí y todo lleno de pantallas y cables.

—Es peligroso, puede que ya hayan ido a por ella —dijo Jou.

—Takeru me acompañará. No pasará nada, usaremos a Nefertimon y Pegasusmon de ser necesario.

—Pídele que cuide de ti.

—Hermano, sabes que no es necesario que lo pida.

Se puso una peluca y una chaqueta, antes de salir del almacén clandestino que usaban de vez en cuando.

Koushiro se mordió el labio, pero no dijo nada. Solo cogió el casete, que claramente no contenía música, y lo introdujo en una de tantas maquinas que había por allí. Un montón de datos cifrados aparecieron en la pantalla y empezó a trabajar en descodificarlos, con unos papeles que él mismo había llevado.

—¿Me vais a contar qué ha pasado? —preguntó Jou.

—Cuando llegué a la tienda, había alguien allí —explicó Taichi.

—¿Quién?

—Catherine. Estoy seguro de que era ella. La elegida francesa, rubia, ¿la recordáis?

—No mucho. Y, ¿qué pasó?

—En cuanto la vi, la reconocí, y supe que no podía ser una casualidad. Hablé con ella, intenté distraerla mientras Koushiro llegaba. Sabía que no podría entregarme los códigos delante de Catherine. Estaba allí para su propia misión y había comprado al hombre de la tienda para que me matara.

—Alguien nos ha traicionado. Shuu tenía razón. Es la única manera de que descubrieran ese punto de encuentro y esa cita con Kou.

—Eso parece.

Los tres suspiraron y se sumieron en sus pensamientos. Taichi solo podía preguntarse qué había llevado a Catherine a estar en el bando contrario, pocos elegidos de los antiguos estaban conformes con la situación.

Al cabo de una hora, Koushiro consiguió liberar los datos. Los mandó a Gennai y Wallace y después lo borró todo. Se limpió el sudor de la frente.

—Al menos, así he podido trabajar en esto yo. Vosotros dos habrías tardado una semana.

Jou puso gesto de ofendido durante un instante, antes de asentir con la cabeza.

Dieron un respingo cuando se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. Cinco, rítmicos, la contraseña. Abrieron y dejaron pasar a Hikari, Mimi y Takeru. La más mayor se echó en brazos de Koushiro, preguntándole si estaba bien.

—Ken me ha dicho que no han dado órdenes sobre vosotros —dijo Takeru—. No se ha dado aviso de actividad extraña, Tai sigue en su cargo y ninguna orden de captura para Kou.

—¿Soy el único marginado al que persiguen? —se lamentó Jou.

—Te recuerdo que mi hermano, Daisuke y Sora también son buscados… El caso, es que no entiendo nada. Si los agentes del gobierno os han detectado, deberían haber dado la alarma.

—A no ser… —susurró Mimi—. A no ser que no fueran del gobierno.

—¿De qué si no?

—Ella tiene razón —opinó Taichi—. Quizá hay más bandos de los que creemos.

—Uno, el nuestro, quiere libertad —dijo Hikari—. El otro, el gobierno, quiere que todo siga igual. ¿Qué más opciones hay?

—Conseguir libertad o el poder… pero por caminos más oscuros.

Todos intercambiaron miradas. Recordaban un grupo terrorista que un par de años antes había llegado a tener importancia, hicieron atentados contra las nuevas iglesias de todo tipo, porque no estaban de acuerdo en las religiones que seguían. Decían que los únicos dioses verdaderos eran los suyos, los dioses digimon.

Recogieron lo importante, dejaron comida a Jou, y se pusieron pelucas o capuchas, para no llamar la atención sobre ellos. Caminaron hasta otra callejuela y allí volvieron a su aspecto habitual.

—¿Crees que es seguro que sigamos trabajando? —preguntó Koushiro, por lo bajo, a Taichi.

—Creo que sería sospechoso si dejáramos de hacerlo. Vuelve a casa, mañana ve a la oficina como cualquier día y sorpréndete si te dicen algo de los datos perdidos. Si quieres, manda a Mimi con Gennai a la Central.

—No querrá dejarme solo.

—Tienes a Tentomon. Intenta convencerla.

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y se llevó de la mano a Mimi por la derecha. Hikari y Takeru se dirigieron hacia la izquierda.

—¿No vienes, hermano?

—Sí, perdón, me había quedado ensimismado. —Taichi se despeinó el pelo, intentando borrar de su mente los recuerdos de horas atrás.

Llegaron a la calle principal de Nuevo Tokio. Ya se hacía de noche, los neones se encendían y humanos y digimons terminaban sus compras bebiendo algo en alguno de los bares o yéndose a sus casas. Un Gazimon trajeado se chocó con Takeru y le echó una mirada de desprecio. Hikari lo sujetó del brazo para que siguiera caminando y no dijera nada.

Taichi dejó que su hermana y su cuñado se adelantaran un poco. En el momento en el que el sol se escondía, miró hacia su izquierda, buscando la alta montaña de la Isla File. Pero no encontró nada más que edificios. El Mundo Digital ya no era lo mismo desde que los rascacielos lo cubrían.

Apretó los puños. Iba a cambiarlo. No dejaría que todo siguiera así.

.

* * *

Syb, este es el primer capítulo de varios, no he podido escribir más que esto pero no podías quedarte sin regalo (o sin promesa de que el regalo continuará), así que espero que este comienzo te haya gustado. Que pases un día maravilloso, ¡felicidades!


End file.
